Dancers Fire
by Hollywood Grimm
Summary: Hoku escapes into the wild with an intriguing stallion known only as Dancers Fire. Will Darby and Cade, along with Sam and Jake be able to retrieve Hoku and find out who Dancers Fire really is? Sake, DarbyxCade
1. Riding Hoku

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Horse Island or any of its characters, the wonderful Terri Farley owns them. I only own the plot and Dancers Fire. If I owned WHI Cade and Darby would be together already 3**

**Chapter 1; Riding Hoku**

"Whoa" Darby said as her filly Hoku shied at the boy's presence. "You know Cade's not gonna hurt you girl"

"Man, we've been working with her for over two weeks, think it's time I just hop on Hoku and ride her?" Cade suggested pushing back his golden hair.

Darby pondered this and ran her fingers through the Mustang's vanilla silk mane. "It might make her lose trust in me if I let you ride her when she obviously doesn't want to be ridden by a male yet"

"Yeah, maybe, but look I can groom and tack her up now. I think it's time that I give her a ride" Cade stated

"F-fine" Darby gave in, hopping out of the newly purchased western saddle and handing Cade the split leather reins. Hoku flung her delicate golden red head up and pawed the dirt. Her intelligent black brown eyes stared into Darby, as if saying '_what do you think you're doing, just handing me over to him' _Darby chuckled and patted Hoku's velvety ink black muzzle. The beautiful horse sidestepped when Cade stroked her shoulder. "It's alright Hoku" Darby crooned; the filly stopped and let Cade hold her. "Okay" Darby exclaimed, taking the reins back, why had she handed them to him in the first place? "Go over to the fence and climb up to the second or third rail" Cade did as he was told. "I'll hold Hoku's reins and you get on her back, I'll lead her around for a while so she gets the feel of it and if she's alright then I'll hand you the reins and you can ride her for awhile, sound good?"

"Sounds good" Cade smiled giving her the thumbs up. Darby stopped Hoku by the south side of the fence, and waited till the Mustang was calm before she said it was 'safe' or at least somewhat safe to get on. Cade nodded and lowered himself into the seat of the saddle. Hoku snorted a snort that shook her whole body and she let out a quivering whinny. Darby murmured unintelligible words to her horse and Hoku seemed to calm down slightly. The girl began leading the sorrel filly around the round pen slowly. Hoku behaved almost perfectly, her only misbehaviors being a few tiny bucks and attempts to nip Cade's jean clad legs.

"Silly Hoku" Darby said in a sing song voice, swinging her long ebony hair over one tanned shoulder. "No biting or bucking be a good girl."

"She's being pretty friendly" Cade said quietly, daring a pet to the horse's flame red neck. The young mare shivered and kicked out her hooves slightly, before settling back down and letting Darby lead her again. After walking the mustang around for about twenty minutes, Darby and Cade deemed her manageable for the time being. Darby handed the reins up to Cade and the fifteen year old took them in his hands.

"Wow she's being so good" Darby nodded proudly to Hoku, who was walking around the corral comfortably. Darby watched the ivory white star marking on the filly's chest rise and fall as she walked then trotted about the pen. "Did you know that in 1286 King Alexander the third of Scotland died when he rode his horse off of a cliff in the middle of the night?" Darby asked randomly, it was something interesting she'd learned in history class back in Pacific Pinnacles.

Cade laughed lowly "Nope, can't say that I knew that" His posture was relaxed and his hat was placed casually on his blonde head. Suddenly a loud whinny sounded out and Hoku froze, her whole body quivered and she answered the whinny with one of her own. The horse that had neighed wasn't one of Iolani's Quarter Horses.

"Oh no" Darby gasped when she seen a beautiful blood bay stallion step from the depths of the rain forest. "Cade, get off of Hoku now" But Cade, just like Hoku, was frozen in place staring at the magnificent beast. He was about 15.5 hands tall at the withers; his coat was deep metallic flame red and his mane, tail, muzzle, ear tips and leg stockings were midnight black. His hooves were cracked blue horn, his eyes were a strange baby blue and a delicate vibrant white blaze ran down the stallion's face. In conformation he looked like the finest blooded Arabian, with a tiny dished head, a high set flowing tail and a rippling mane, along with well built legs and muscles. The stallion stirred and his move was fluid and graceful. "Dancers Fire" whispered Darby, hypnotized by the sheer beauty of the wild animal. It was true, the horse moved like a dancer and his coat was fire red. The stallion, Dancers Fire, stood stark still and pinned his small ears back, his teeth tinged green with grass, were bared. A halo of sunlight filtered through the trees, dappling the stallion's flaming coat with pools of liquid gold. "Oh he's lovely" That was the moment Hoku chose to bolt. The golden red filly reared up, flailing her delicate legs about and letting out a piercing scream. "Hoku" Darby whispered calmly, "its okay my pretty girl" But Hoku would have none of it; she lashed out her legs and bared her teeth. "Hoku!" Darby said louder this time, but the Nevadan mustang burst into a choppy gallop around the large round pen. Darby bit her lip and backed up against the wooden fence, her blue eyes were wide, what could she do? Cade was holding onto the reins and he grasped chunks of Hoku's milky blonde mane, he was starting to have trouble controlling the unruly young horse. The wild horse, Darby had deemed Dancers Fire, let out a whinny and moved at a flowing canter until he stood at the gate. So close that if she had wanted to, Darby could've touched him. "Get away from here" Darby said through clenched teeth to Dancers Fire. The bay stallion cocked his head, his intelligent pale eyes staring into hers. Hoku suddenly backed up and moved at a dead run towards the fence, she soared over the highest rail and landed perfectly. Cade's warm brown eyes were wide and he looked at Darby helplessly. "Get off of her" Darby commanded when she seen the filly was planning to make a break for freedom. Cade hopped off the still moving horse and tumbled into the lush Hawaiian grass. The two teens stood slack jawed and openmouthed and watched the scene fold out before them. Dancers Fire reared regally and moved into a proud prance, then he began galloping and Hoku, Darby's loyal tomboy filly, followed.


	2. A chat with Sam

**So guys here's chapter 2. I hope yall like it so far :D I'm a sucker for Cade/Darby and Sam/Jake stories 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Horse Island or any of its characters; the wonderful Terri Farley owns them. I only own the plot and Dancers Fire. **

**Chapter 2, A chat with Sam**

"Cade" Darby stammered, looking over at the older boy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" he reached back to rest his hand on the fence rail and winced. Darby stared down at Cade's hand; it was swollen and turning shades of red and purple.

"Your hand!" she gasped, Cade lifted his wounded hand limply and let Darby examine it closer.

"It's not broken, but it's gonna leave a freaking big bruise" she explained, Cade smiled weakly. "Come on, Aunty Cathy will take care of it"

"You were right Darby, it's not broken, and I don't think it's sprained, but I'll wrap it anyways" Cathy Kato, Iolani Ranch's manager, said taking out a roll of white bandages. Cade sighed, he hated being doctored, and let Aunty Cathy wrap the white cloth around his vibrantly colored hand.

"I really don't think the bandages are necessary" Cade protested, rolling his eyes.

"Well you're getting bandages, yeah?" Aunty Cathy said sharply, but caringly, making the final wrap and letting Cade's hand go. He scowled lovingly at the middle aged woman and stood up, pushing his chair in with his unhurt right hand.

Darby, who had been silent the whole ordeal finally piped up "What about Hoku?"

"Darby we'll figure that out at supper tonight" Cathy sighed deeply, pushing back her messy blonde brown hair. Cade went out to the bunkhouse and Cathy went back to the apartment above Sun House that she and her daughter Megan shared. Darby stayed in the ranch office and turned on the computer, then dialed up the internet. She signed in to messenger, maybe she could tell Heather about her problems.

**Nevada-Cowgirl says: Hey Darby**

**Horse-Charmer29 says: Oh Sam, hey**

**Nevada-Cowgirl says: How's it hangin' down in Hawaii? **

**Horse-Charmer29 says: Not so good ******

**Nevada-Cowgirl says: why, what happened?**

**Horse-Charmer29 says: Well me and Cade were training Hoku and she was actually letting Cade ride her! But then…**

**Horse-Charmer29 says: a wild blood bay stallion showed up and Hoku went ballistic, she jumped the fence, bucked Cade off and ran after the stallion. He was a beautiful horse, flame red and dancer sleek with pale blue eyes. I'm calling him Dancers Fire. Hoku never acted so submissive with Snowfire or Black Lava but with Dancers Fire, she just followed him. **

**Nevada-Cowgirl says: Holy shit! Oops…hehe Gram says I should watch my language, so did you get Hoku back?**

**Horse-Charmer29 says: No********, she's still out there with that wild stallion, who knows what, could happen to her, Sam I miss my mustang! **

**Horse-Charmer29 says: On a different subject, are you and Jake together? Cos it sounded like it the last time we talked, like he took you to prom and everything **(that actually happened in Wild Horse Island 6; Sea Shadow!!!)

**Nevada-Cowgirl says: omfg, no we are not together, Mrs. Ely **_**made **_**Jake take me. **

**Horse-Charmer29 says: haha, I believe you Sam…XD, sooo did he kiss you?**

**Nevada-Cowgirl says: …..**

**Horse-Charmer29 says: haha did he?**

**Nevada-Cowgirl says: well, just a little peck**

**Horse-Charmer29 says:!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do you like him? **

**Nevada-Cowgirl says: *blushes***

**Horse-Charmer29 says: YOU DO!!! YOU DO!!!!!**

**Nevada-Cowgirl says: Well a bit, but I don't wanna ruin our friendship you know…**

**Horse-Charmer29 says: He probably feels the same about you, talk to him Sammy…**

**Nevada-Cowgirl says: Whatever, what about this Cade guy, you talk bout him a lot…hehe**

**Horse-Charmer29 says: OMG, no I'd **_**never **_**have a chance with him, he totally digs the ranch manager (Aunty Cathy's) daughter Megan Kato, not me. Plus he's fifteen. **

**Nevada-Cowgirl says: So, you **_**do **_**like him? Haha I knew it Darby! And fifteen isn't much older than thirteen, going out with him wouldn't be wrong or anything. **

**Horse-Charmer29 says: Age isn't the problem, the problem is Megan. Don't get me wrong Megan is one of my best friends but her flirting with Cade really gets on my nerves sometimes. **

**Nevada-Cowgirl says: I understand, OMG Jen and Darrel finally got together!!!**

**Horse-Charmer29 says: No way! They'd make a good couple :D**

**Nevada-Cowgirl says: I KNOW!!!!! 3 I'm so happy for them!!!**

**Horse-Charmer29 says: I wish you could come over to Hawaii**

**Nevada-Cowgirl says: …maybe I can**

**Horse-Charmer29 says: =O**

**Nevada-Cowgirl says: I still have reward money from winning that barrel racing tournament in Alkali…**

**Horse-Charmer29 says: enough money for plane tickets? **

**Nevada-Cowgirl says: Enough money for four plane tickets! And then I'd still have some cash left over ^o^ It was a professional tournament you know =) It makes good money when you win. **

**Horse-Charmer29: OMG you have enough to buy four plane tickets, you can invite Jake too!!!**

**Nevada-Cowgirl says: That might not be such a bad idea…and we can help you catch Hoku! **

**Horse-Charmer29 says: YEAH!!! That'd be awesome!!! =D I'll ask Jonah tonight at supper! I'm sure he'll say yes. What's your phone number?**

**Nevada-Cowgirl says: 0-555-674-9375, the zero is there cos you'd be calling waaaay long distance =P Call me as soon as you get an answer, I'll ask dad and Brianna too! Well I GTG, supper is ready, TTYL Darby, CALL ME!!!**

**Horse-Charmer29 says: haha =P I'll call you for sure Sam!!! Don't forget to get Jake to ask his parents also!!**

**Nevada-Cowgirl says: I won't TTYL, xoxoxox **

**Horse-Charmer29 says: xoxoxox **

Darby shut down the computer and began walking to Sun House. The horizon line of the sky was turning yellow, a tell tale sign of the sun about to set. Darby sighed and stretched, letting her long hair out of its messy ponytail and running the rest of the way to Sun House.


End file.
